Imposible perder
by Chia Moon
Summary: Boruto siente que no puede perder cuando Mitsuki, tras interrogarle, descubre que le gusta alguien al chico serpiente. Decide confesarse a Sumire, peor no había esperado que un tercero se metiera en ese amor. 7º premio del sorteo de 320 historias en face. Poliamor.


Séptimo premio del sorteo de las 320 historias que se celebró en _Imaginación fanfiction_.

Petición: Mitsuki pregunta a Boruto si tiene alguien que le guste, pero este no suelta prenda, cuando le pregunta a Mitsuki si tiene a alguien, este dice que sí a boca llena. Boruto decide que no puede perder contra él y se confiesa a Sumire, quien es felizmente correspondida. Lo que Boruto no esperaba era que otro más se uniera al amor.

.

Datos del fic:

**Título**: Imposible perder.

**Pareja**: Boruto x Sumire x Mitsuki x Boruto.

**Estado:** Terminado.

**Advertencias:** OOC en grandes cantidades por desgracia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es de mi autoria ni sus personajes utilizados. La historia sí, basada en una petición.

.

**Imposible perder**

**Ganadora: **Cecy De Leon

¡Gracias por participar en el sorteo!

.

.

—¿Qué?

Boruto estuvo a punto de dejar caer su pescado dentro de la hoguera. Mitsuki sonreía inocentemente, mientras en un parpadeo inocente, sus labios volvieron a moverse y sí, había escuchado perfectamente.

Buscó con la mirada a Sumire, que se había alejado de ellos para preparar su propia cama para pasar esa noche. La chica se había unidos a ellos como un reemplazo de Sarada, que estaba en cama con fiebre y su madre había negado completamente cualquier tipo de su presencia. Aunque la Uchiha había protestado y alegado que no importaba, nadie le decía que no a una Sakura muy cabreada.

Al principio, Mitsuki y él se habían preguntado cómo sería aquel cambio, especialmente, tras pensar que Sumire todavía podía guardar algún tipo de resentimiento hacia el primer chico tras su encuentro al comienzo. Sin embargo, Boruto se dio cuenta de que Mitsuki se había ganado también el corazón de la muchacha.

Aquello había confirmado lo que él pensaba de ella y reafirmado algunas otras suposiciones que había mantenido para sí desde hacía un buen tiempo. Claro que de aquello habían pasado unos cuantos años y continuaba ahí, hincado.

Que Mitsuki le hiciera aquella pregunta sólo acentuó su nerviosismo y que su mente cavilara las muchas cosas que había guardado.

—¿Y bien? —repitió Mitsuki inclinándose más hacia él. Boruto tragó—. ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? —exclamó frotándose las manos contra el pantalón.

Mitsuki se llevó un dedo hasta el labio.

—Bueno, acabamos de terminar una misión en la que hemos tenido que escoltar a una chica hasta la ciudad de su prometido porque una ex novia del novio no estaba de acuerdo con el enlace. Te has enfadado mucho y has dicho frases tan impresionantes como: "el amor es paciente y tendrás al hombre que amas, dattebasa".

Llevó una mano hasta su rostro, avergonzado. Lo había dicho pensando más en el amor no correspondido de su madre hacia su padre durante sus años adolescentes. A su madre todavía le brillaban los ojos de dolor cuando recordaba aquel momento, pero se le iluminaban de amor cuando hablaba de su por fin realizada relación. Y que su padre hubiera reconocido que era un idiota por aquel entonces, había ayudado un poco a creer que existía esa clase de misterioso suceso.

Y por eso no pudo contenerse.

De todas maneras, aquella situación le sacaba los colores.

Carraspeó y miró a Mitsuki apretándose las manos, nervioso.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta alguien?

Maldijo haber heredado la capacidad de tartamudear en esos momentos de sus padres. Mostrar sus sentimientos no era tan sencillo como se esperaba. Sin embargo, Mitsuki era otro cantar.

—Sí, lo tengo.

—¿¡Qué!?

Se puso en pie de golpe, incrédulo. Mitsuki seguía sonriendo como si nada.

En un instante rápido, Boruto se sintió atrás. Como si Mitsuki acabara de decirle que había dado un paso agigantado y que él estaba quedándose retrasado.

—¿Boruto?

Volvió a mirar a Mitsuki, enrojeciendo y no supo bien si de rabia, frustración o simplemente porque siempre lograba sacarle los colores de algún modo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía de irritarle tanto eso?

—Iré a dar una vuelta —gruñó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y alejándose de la hoguera.

Primero pensó que Mitsuki le seguiría, que diría que aquello era sólo una broma. Pero no. Sabía que estaba hablando en serio y que, si aseguraba que alguien le gustaba, era cierto. ¿Quién? Era otra pregunta que no tenía respuesta.

Igual Mitsuki había estado conservando en secreto sus sentimientos como él mismo. Pero por alguna razón, su inflamado orgullo no le permitía perder ante eso.

Se detuvo al ver a Sumire caminar hacia él, con una sonrisa amable y las trenzas ondeando alrededor de su cuerpo a cada paso. Se acercó a rápidos pasos y la tomó del codo.

—¿Boruto?

—Ven conmigo, delegada —demandó dando un tirón.

Ella lo siguió, alejándose juntos de la hoguera donde Mitsuki echaba algo más de leña para evitar que se extinguiera.

Sumire lo siguió hasta uno de los árboles más grandes, acurrucándose contra su corteza cuando lo vio mucho más cerca. Boruto debía de reconocer que era un completo manco en esos asuntos. Iba a meter la pata seguramente, ella iba a odiarle después. Pero al menos, no iría tres pasos atrás y esa era el mejor momento también de desvelar sus sentimientos. Al menos un poco.

—Escucha, delegada, voy a intentar ser claro en esto, así que, por favor, préstame mucha atención.

—S-sí —aceptó ella apretando sus manos contra su pecho.

Boruto tomó aire y tragó. Lo hizo un par de veces hasta asegurarse de que realmente podía hablar sin que su voz temblara. Por dios, él no era su madre.

—Me gustas —confesó—. Del modo en que a un hombre le gusta una mujer.

Sumire abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. Tanto tiempo que Boruto temió que se hubiera quedado de piedra. Pasó una mano frente a sus ojos hasta que ella parpadeó.

—¿Es… de verdad?

—Sí —confirmó más aliviado de que volviera en sí. La miró de reojo, rascándose la nuca—. Me gustas, sí.

La boca de Sumire se extendió en una trémula sonrisa que tomó forma firme a la par que le echaba los brazos al cuello. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sumire había encontrado sus labios y sus bocas se unían estrechamente en un torpe beso.

Al separarse, Sumire se mordisqueó los labios, preocupada por su reacción. Pero Boruto estaba demasiado lejos de enfadarse. Por un instante, su mente se había quedado en blanco, como un tonto. Parpadeó y llevó su mano hasta el cuello femenino, inclinándose en busca de más.

Porque sabía que podía obtener más de esos labios y Sumire, desde luego, no se lo negó. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que estaba esperando por algo así y muchos de sus sueños terminaban siempre frustrándola hasta el punto de ansiar lo que era de verdad y, finalmente, lo obtenía.

Durante toda aquella misión la muchacha había querido encontrar un momento a solas con él, armarse de valor y confesarle sus sentimientos. Incluso estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él, aunque eso solo fuera un recuerdo doloroso en el futuro. Sin embargo, él la correspondía. ¡Lo hacía!

El problema era que sabía que esa felicidad no estaba completa para ninguno de los dos. Y no sólo tenía que ver con su cuerpo. Lo supo la primera vez en que cruzó sus kunais.

Pero ese momento… era suyo.

Por favor, Boruto acababa de decirle las palabras de sus sueños.

Y también estaba emocionándose demasiado contra su cuerpo. Porque estaba segura que, lo que sentía contra su cadera, no era para nada un arma ninja. Pero es que Boruto no podía siquiera controlar su propio cuerpo o las reacciones que ella lograba despertar.

Boruto no podía controlarse si quiera. Su pecho se hinchaba de cierto orgullo y el corazón latía en su boca, sus sienes y estaba seguro de que para Sumire no pasaba desapercibido.

Además, aquella sensación de querer más de su boca se había aparcado en una parte de su cerebro y cada vez ansiaba más de todo. Quería más de su piel. Quería arrancar su nombre de sus labios y diablos, quería soltarle los cabellos, enredar sus dedos en ellos y ver cómo caían sobre su cuerpo.

Y sí, ese cuerpo deseaba que estuviera desnudo.

Pensaba que Sumire entraría en cintura y se alejaría cuando sus manos bajaron por su cuello hasta su cuello, desatando el pañuelo y dejándolo a un lado cualquiera del suelo. Se detuvo un instante para mirar sus ojos, brillantes, y su boca hinchada.

Ella misma terminó de abrir los botones y dejó caer el vestido alrededor de su cuerpo hasta los pies. Boruto tuvo que tragar forzosamente, porque por algún motivo, su boca decidió salivar de más, mientras observaba sus formas. Sus senos apretados bajo el sujetador, su vientre, sus caderas, la forma en que su pequeña ropa interior acentuaba el triángulo entre sus piernas, largas y torneadas ahí donde debían.

—Boruto… no es justo que sólo yo…

—Ah, cierto —exclamó llevándose las manos hasta la chaqueta y quitándosela sin el menor de los cuidados, echándola hacia atrás. Había llevado las manos hasta la cintura para la camiseta cuando sintió las de ellas—. ¿Sumire?

—Deja que la quite yo —demandó suavemente.

Boruto no iba a negarse demasiado si le mordía el labio inferior de esa forma y luego la barbilla, mientras que sus dedos, finos y aunque llagados por el uso de las armas ninja, le acariciaron la piel que iba dejando al descubierto mientras la camiseta subía.

Hasta que se percató de que, repentinamente, ahí había más dedos y manos de las que debían.

Dio un respingo al notar algo a su espalda, pero Sumire había levantado la camiseta lo suficiente como para quitársela por encima de la cabeza. Y, al hacerlo, vio el rostro del joven chico de las serpientes.

Mitsuki sonrió y se inclinó para besar su hombro.

—Es… espera. ¿Qué? —masculló.

—¿Iban a divertirse sin mí? —cuestionó este alargando una mano para tocar la mejilla de la chica.

Sumire entrecerró los ojos, dejándose hacer, hasta que su boca presionó contra su hombro y, Boruto, sin quererlo, terminó en medio de ambos sintiéndose como un trozo de queso dentro de una hamburguesa.

Un delicioso trozo de queso, sí.

Boruto bien podría haber sido una cebolla y Sumire un trozo de col.

Sí, las metáforas no eran lo suyo, especialmente cuando toda su cabeza estaba plagada de ambos, con sus manos delineando zonas de su cuerpo que no supo que era capaz de tener tan sensibles hasta ese momento.

Intentó librarse de ambos, echándose hacia un lado y provocó que Mitsuki y Sumire se encontraran. En lugar de apartarse como esperaba, Mitsuki se inclinó para dar un suave beso a la mujer, que le acarició los cabellos, antes de volverse hacia él, ambos, con la mirada fija en su rostro.

Boruto debía de tener la cara más estúpida del mundo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —cuestionó señalándoles—. ¿Por qué no te importa que te toque? ¿No se supone que te gusto yo? ¿A ti no se supone que tienes alguien que te gusta?

Hubo un momento de silencio en que ambos intercambiaron miradas, hasta que Boruto gritó, con todas sus fuerzas, expulsando los nervios y la confusión.

Cayó de rodillas, llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas, frotándolas.

Por un instante, la idea de que Mitsuki estuvieran juntos no le pareció tan mala. Al contrario, casi deseó sentarse a observar y animarlos a ellos.

Pero ambos se habían arrodillado frente a él y Mitsuki le había tomado su mano izquierda para hacerla hasta Sumire, justo sobre su busto. La chica la retuvo ahí, guiñando un ojo al notar en el otro la mano de Mitsuki amasar su seno.

—Es obvio. ¿No? —cuestionó Mitsuki mirándole—. Lo que ocurre entre los tres. Es algo que hemos prolongado demasiado tiempo.

Buscó la mirada de Sumire, que, quien la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados, no parecía molestarle en absoluto que ambos estuvieran jugando con ella. O más bien, en ese momento, Mitsuki, que había logrado meter sus dedos por debajo del encaje para pasar a acariciar la piel.

Se puso de puntillas, con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza en busca del rostro de Mitsuki. Este, sonrió levemente antes de corresponderle. Y no fue desagradable. No sintió la necesidad de correr.

Sumire suspiró emocionada y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, era su boca la que clamaba por atención y su turno de corresponder.

Extrañamente, en un momento dado, ambos eran un amasijo de torpes caricias y gestos en busca de más rincones de sus cuerpos. Si Sumire había esperado conservar algo más de lo que la cubría, era un completo sueño y cuando las prendas volaron a cada lado de su cuerpo, recostada sobre las ropas de Boruto y Mitsuki, tampoco le importó demasiado la diferencia.

Ambos jóvenes, de torso desnudo, habían tenido que aligerar la presión en sus cinturas y era agradable ver el resultado de eso.

Boruto, sin embargo, se sintió algo confuso, mientras la chica había rodeado su sexo con su mano, acariciándole en un vaivén inesperado de dedos y su palma. Era increíble ver cómo su mano llegaba hasta la base, rozaba el vello rubio y volvía hasta la parte más sensible que estaba palpitando y segregando ya la cercanía a su orgasmo.

Y lo que le excitaba no era sólo ver a Sumire haciendo eso, con las piernas abiertas y mostrándole la curiosa forma de su intimidad, rosada y húmeda, bajo una pequeña capa de rizos morados.

Si no que también se había percatado de que Mitsuki, con su miembro tan erecto y desapareciendo bajo las caricias de Sumire, le había parecido maravilloso.

Sujetándose ambos de los brazos, se miraron a la vez, y, como si una orden hubiera ido directa a sus cerebros, se inclinaron para facilitarle a Sumire sus caricias, pero para no dejarla fuera a su vez. Sin comprender bien y ni cómo, sus dedos se movieron por su delicado cuerpo, torpes, vagando hasta la cumbre de su sexo. Mitsuki le imitó y ambos, abrieron a la mujer para su deleite.

Sumire enrojeció al sentirles y sus rodillas estuvieron a punto de traicionarles, si no fuera porque ambos lo impidieron con sus caderas.

Boruto apretó su mano libre contra la que se movía alrededor de su miembro, reteniéndola. Mitsuki le imitó.

—Vamos a probar —animó Mitsuki sonriente, como si no estuviera sudado y con el rostro tenso. Boruto podía jurar que había estado más cerca de lo esperado de sucumbir.

—Sí.

—¿Qué? —masculló Sumire—. Esperad… no creo que…

Pero ninguno le hizo demasiado caso, inclinándose, tomándose su tiempo en explorarla y, encontrando la forma para acomodarse gracias a su flexibilidad, hasta que se turnaron, probando lo que hasta ahora había permanecido ajeno para ellos.

Incluso cuando la chica gritó, aplacándolo entre sus dedos, ambos la miraron sin ocultar que era la primera vez viendo a una mujer, la mujer que ambos amaban, culminar de ese modo.

—No puedo más —siseó Boruto mirando al otro hombre.

—Hazlo —confirmó Mitsuki acariciando los cabellos de la chica, besándole la frente—. Sumire lleva esperándote desde hace mucho, Boruto.

Abrió un poco las piernas de ellas para él.

Boruto observó la brillante flor que se le entregaba.

Mitsuki se movió para aferrar suavemente su miembro, acariciándole. Mordió su mejilla, su oreja y lo ayudó a guiarse hasta acoplarse bajo un gemido gutural.

Mitsuki se colocó tras él, aferrándole las caderas, mientras Sumire llevaba sus manos hasta su torso, con el rostro congestionado por la invasión.

—Espera por ella —susurró Mitsuki en su oído. Lamió y se apartó para observarla a ella—. Espera, a que sea ella la que se mueva contra ti, Boruto.

Movió una de sus manos, alargándola hasta apretar uno de los senos femeninos. Acarició la dureza entre sus dedos y frotó sus propias caderas contra él. Boruto pudo sentir perfectamente lo excitado que se encontraba.

No estaba siendo fácil contenerse de ese modo. Sumire era apretada, aunque no virgen. Intentó esquivar los recuerdos y la posibilidad de que hubieran hecho tantas cosas con ella cuando vio sus lágrimas, la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior y, finalmente, emitiendo un gemido satisfecho, se movía contra él.

—Bien, ahora —susurró Mitsuki empujando con sus propias caderas contra él.

Siguió el ritmo, moviéndose, adecuándose a la necesidad femenina, intentando pensar en mil cosas que no le hicieran parecerse a un pato torpe y que acababa antes si quiera de haber terminado. Pero ambos se lo estaban poniendo muy, pero muy difícil.

Podía sentir la erección de Mitsuki entre sus nalgas, moviéndose contra sus testículos, a la par que en cada embiste se hundía en el interior de Sumire, quien le había clavado las uñas y cada vez se movía en busca de más y más.

—Mira su cara —jadeó Mitsuki entrecortadamente—. Su boca, abriéndose, sus ojos velados… mira cómo sus senos se tensan más y mira cómo su cuerpo se estremece hasta que…

Sí. Sumire le dio un salvaje apretón antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, boquear y después, mientras que él mismo volvía a embestir, se dejaba caer sobre su ropa.

Mitsuki lo empujó una vez, profundo, hasta el punto en que su miembro rozó la parte más sensible de ella, logrando hacerla gritar una vez más y él, como un ramalazo desde la punta del miembro hasta los testículos, que estaban sufriendo el apretón del miembro de Mitsuki, lo vencían, derramándose dentro de ella y, Mitsuki, sobre él.

Se recostó pesadamente sobre ella, recobrando el aliento, con Mitsuki apartándose de él y sentándose a su lado. Lo miró de reojo.

—Ya tienes la respuesta.

—Sí —confirmó Mitsuki—. Y tú la mía.

—Obviamente —bufó, rodando para no aplastar más a Sumire, quien suspiró al romper el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Miraron hacia el cielo, con Mitsuki también acostándose al lado de la chica. Quizás no estuvieran satisfechos del todo. Quizás ahora se sentía como un idiota por haber querido ganar a Mitsuki en algo que claramente estaban unidos.

Porque desde el comienzo había sido imposible perder contra él.

Miró a Sumire de reojo que, con las mejillas enrojecidas, también miraba al cielo.

Se levantó repentinamente, subiéndose los pantalones y echó a correr para volver al rato con las mantas que habían preparado para dormir, echándole por encima una a ella, volviendo a recostarse a su lado.

—Gracias —susurró besándole el hombro en un casto beso que fue como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué será a partir de ahora? —cuestionó mirándoles.

Mitsuki parpadeó.

—¿No es obvio? —cuestionó, siempre encontrando la simpleza de todo.

Boruto sonrió de medio lado, sonrojándose. Sumire soltó una risita y se cubrió hasta las mejillas con la manta.

Mitsuki levantó las manos hacia las estrellas.

—La próxima vez, seré yo —dijo—. No me importa si es Boruto o es Sumire.

Boruto dio un respingo, poniéndose como un tomate.

—¡Oye, Oye, frena! —acusó señalándolo con el brazo extendido—. ¡Eso es imposible!

Mitsuki sonrió de lado.

—Claro que no. Siempre puedo demostrártelo. Sumire será testigo de que se puede.

Sumire rio entre dientes.

—Me encantará verlo —confirmó.

Boruto gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

—Yo también quiero veros a vosotros —confesó—. Diablos, ya lo dije.

Los otros dos sonrieron.

—Y es por eso que eres mi sol. No. Nuestro sol.

En ese momento, Boruto comprendió que ambos podrían hacer con él lo que quisieran…

**Fin**

**Abril 2019**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
